the tale of a phicopath
by luckypies
Summary: its a story about ssundee yes ssundee before during and after his glasses...
1. Chapter 1 all about derp

NOTE:this is my first story so don't judge please and thank you

is you are reading this then you should know about the minecrafter ssundee. now then if you don't then your in for a treat. ssundee is the particular minecrafter were talking about today. he is a idiotic phicopath. or at least when he doesn't have his glasses, but that's for another time. now if you still care about this guy then read on.

**?p.o.v: **this story takes place in ssundee's cell. his cell is a sponge cell. because of ssundee being a phicopath he is constantly watched over, and when we look over ssundee from time to time we overhear him talking about none other than cake yes you herd us cake like the mc cake. its craaaaaaaaaazy. we did certain tests on ssundee and we cant figure out why he acts like he does. its mind boggling. I mean how can we get ssundee clear for the real world ya know. I mean really ssundee is one of the craziest minecrafters in here. he's so weird that he made a song about get this cake, but that's for a later time.

I have one question for you : why did you decide to study ssundee? we have a hour of visiting time. and surprise surprise our friend ssundee has none he just sites in his cell and waits for food by singing about cake. confused yet? no. ok. then I think you will love to know that ssundee has been here for 14 years and has seen other people come and go. come and go. come. and. go. its sad really because we've done multiple tests on him and always got negative feedback. we have no record of ssundee, but were pretty sure that he had friends when he was a child. so we waited so see if anyone would recognize him, but no one did. we know that he had some kind of friendship because we herd him mumble through out his tests about butter, fish, and if that's not weird enough he mumbles about fluffies. it must be some kind of code, but what does it mean! aaaaarg its so weird that's why he's the weirdest one here.

I guess then ssundee here can just talk about his cake and his supposed "friends". honestly I think ssundee just uses whatever his imagination brings to him. well this tape is out so seya.

**ssundee p.o.v [night] **I feel like people are watching me waiting. trying to take my cake. I feel different in some way. I wish...I wish. I know that when it turns morning I cant do anything. I cant feel, breath or move. I guess it just happens. *sigh* I wish my friends from long ago were here. ah the good old days just me and my buds. I wish I could recite all there cool nicknames I gave them. butter god, fish, fluffy, and bajin Canadian. ok so what with bajin I couldn't come up with anything for him. I just wish the sun could never come up today so I can stay sane. but that would never happen *sigh* I need to break out of here soon...soon...please make it soon. *softly cries* why am i still here in this place rotting away falling apart.

I wonder why I cane to be this minecrafter here. this uncontrolled minecrafter, who had this bad twist of...oh no t-t-the sun

ok so that's the first chapter sorry for it being late heh heh no hard feeling's? ok then who is the mysterious man in the beginning and who is ssundee talking about by "friends" find out at some point. and please check out my friends story: mii and wii make a tiim. her name is toaster todamos [don't tell her I sent you please] well biiiiiiiiie


	2. why

[sry I couldn't upload anything for a while I was grounded from the computer for some time and I was just in a bit of a writer block so besides that lets get this derpy story going]

**? p.o.v: **I see that our "friend" Ssundee is up with the sun. He will never know. *you walk in* Oh I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours so sorry that this place is a mess. "I found something else about ssundee master" you say "he likes cake." "NO DER WE ALREDY KNOW THAT,WE NEED NEW FACKS ABOUT SSUNDEE OR ELSE!" So your so called master ships you off towards punishment for a bad work job. so your sent into the cage, but little did your boss know you wouldn't be heading towards punishment you would try to get your friend out. just like you have been trying to do for many years now. but you will get him out if only... if only sky wasn't brainwashed. and the others could know

**Ssundee's p.o.v:** [night] I wonder what happened now I mean I have a fudging oven in my cell. I'm just going to guess that during the day something happened that I could steal an oven into here *pulls out a picture frame of Ssundee's friends* I wonder where my friends are now? I mean sky WAS the best guy around he was always there for me. wait I know what I have to do I have to make a list. ok pen..pen..oh there's a pen and some paper hmmmm... oh that's right! *shifts bed* *pulls out sheet of lines paper* this better work.

This is your normal self ssundee if your reading this then your most likely derped out so if you can SNAP OUT OF IT. you had friends a life and then something happened something that when sun his you you go crazy. so I'm putting this in an obvious spot so you can find it so if you read it or not i will not know till please... please ... PLEASE try to fight the force of derp that holds you back. I don't want to not know what happens so please future ssundee please... I just want to go a full day knowing just knowing what happens so if you get this please understand and FIGHT ON ~un derped Ssundee.

well here goes nothing *tapes note to wall* please *yells* **let me go!**

**your p.o.v: **I need to find a way out of this place. there has to be a way out...somewhere. I just wish, with sky, and ugg I will kill them if I ever see it again, I will kill it. I WILL KILL THEM ALL! they were the ones... with ssundee...derped. I need to find a way to free everyone from this place *you hear your name being called by your boss* "coming sir" you say. and then you go down towards his office thinking that your in trouble. 'oh god what's he going to do to me?' you think 'he wouldn't would he?' you go into your bosses office expecting something bad. "umm yes sir?" you say frighten "what are you going to do with me- I mean uhhh you needed me?" your boss say's "mm yes I need to talk to you about our 'friend' Ssundee, he is trying to break out of here as you can see" *shows you computer screen* "he needs to be sav-stopped. for good!"

**ok so that's the end of that and once again im sorry that I didn't upload anything for quite some time. and I hope you can bear with me and my slow proses, but at least the thanksgiving break is coming up soon so I can upload maybe a chapter during that time. well other than dat seya till next time.**

**p.s. don't forget to check out my friends story: mii and wii make a tiim! check it out now its awesome!**


End file.
